degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showdown616/Boycott the Caf: BSSpt2
Enjoy! Bitter Sweet Symphony (2) So were are just left with that shocking Puppy Dog moment and OF FUCKING COURSE we get another Eshit scene. For Christ sakes, they're on so fucking much I'm half tempted to start shipping them. Long story short, Clare tells Eli she's ready to spread the cookie hole open and add the icing. Eli can barely keep that dick in his pants he's so excited to finally take a ride on those titties but they decide to have breakfast first. On their way to the greenhouse, Eli is mortified at something and orders Clare to find a teacher...O.o So then The Evil Cunt and Chicken Chest are walking to school bitching about Puppy Eyes when Madame Tussands comes up and tells them to go see Simpson...shit's definitely going down if Tussands got her panties in a bunch. Let's face it: that bitch is tres folle. So they go to Simpson's and it's like a freakin episode of All My Children in there. Simpson introduces Mrs Dr Phill, some bitch that's gonna be helping the school because...Puppy Eyes is dead! Apparently he committedd suicide. I know I made fun of him, but OMG my heart is in pain. The Evil Cunt actually begins to show some emotion while Chicken Chest is at a loss of words. She then decides to go play her instrument while the school cries So then we go to a classroom where the Virgin Mary, Bhandari, Fat Amy, Miss Piggy, The Con Man, Hazel-Chantay, and her bodygaurd are chilling. So the Virgin Mary starts bitching about how suicide is selfish and all I wanna do is take that Bible and smack her with it. What happened to "quit judging others" you stupid hoe. God, that bitch needs some dick. Or weed. Weed would do the trick. I could imagine her becoming a stoner. Hazel-Chantay has to put her in her place. You know you went too far when the irrelevant black bitch has to put you in your place. So then The Con Man and Miss Piggy think cancelling spirit week is a waste of time and the bodyguard tells some fake ass off color joke. All the while Will Smith is listening. So then Will Smith has an idenity crisis and starts acting like Denzel. He goes on an Oscar worthy rampage. Bhandari once agains unsuccessfully tries to help but Denzel can't be stopped. He wants that Oscar. So then Hazel-Chantay comforts Chicken Chest with Evil Cunt. The Bodyguard must be amazing in bed because Hazel-Chantay is acting nice for once. So anyway some other random shit happens: Dave acts like a dick asking Eli what the body looks like, a high as fuck Jake thanks Eli for finding the body and not his weak ass, Fat Amy comforts and calms down Will Smith and he finally gets on good terms with Bhandari. But the highlight is Chicken Chest. She is so hurt you wouldn't know it. Seriously, she acts like nothing is wrong. But I foresee a breakdown coming soon. Oh and Craig 2.0 starts to feel guilty for telling Puppy Eyes off. NOw you feel guilty asshole. Too little too late. You better pray you don't get beat up by a homeless guy like your predessor. Category:Blog posts